


A short moment of loneliness

by Prisca



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Sometimes it is difficult to understand what is going in Lucifer's mind





	A short moment of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> written der FFFC (Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge) at Dreamwidth  
> Quick creation game (3 sentence story)  
> Prompt: elegance

Chloe was standing on the stairs, watching Lucifer for quite a while already; he was sitting at the piano in the middle of his nightclub; the LUX was full of people like every night, but he didn't seem to take any notice of them; his eyes closed, his head crocked he was playing a piece of music she had never heard before; so full of sadness and solitude that it almost broke her heart.

This man was a riddle for her; so elegant, so smug, so self-pleased, never willing to accept any limits; he took what he wanted, and no one seemed to say 'no' to him.

He drove her crazy, but sometimes, in rare moments like this, she could feel a deep loneliness inside him, dark secrets she preferred not to know more about, and all she wanted was to pull him into her arms, to hold him, to tell him that everything would be okay again, because she was here, ready to take care for him.


End file.
